A Poolside Disaster
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: On a scorching hot day, the Avengers decide to go swimming. Tony doesn't join them in their pool fun, and a few on the team try to change that with unintended consequences. Protective Clint! Comforting Clint! Comforting Tony! Brotherly love and fluff! Guilty Natasha and Steve. Beach balls are Thor's thing. Strawberry Smoothies. Aquaphobia.


One shot fan fiction

Avengers

Clint and Tony brothers

 **Summary:** On a hot day, the Avengers decide to go swimming. Tony doesn't join them in their fun, and a few on the team try to change that with unintended consequences. Protective Clint. Brotherly love and fluff. Guilty Natasha and Steve.

 **Warning/Side Note:** Tony's fear of water is due to what happened in Afghanistan when those terrorists took him in the first movie. (For the story I'm saying they water boarded him, giving him aquaphobia). **((If triggered don't read))**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and make no money off of these stories.

 **Author Notes:** Several people asked for another Tony  & Clint brother fan fiction, so here it is! Sorry it took me so long to write and upload, I've been busy as of late, (working and watching Merlin). Thanks for being patient. Hope you like!

* * *

 **A Poolside Disaster**

"COME ON STARK, THE WATER'S NICE!" Steve yelled out from the middle of the pool.

The other Avengers minus Clint have been trying to coax Tony into the pool ever since they all agreed to go swimming earlier. It was a dreadfully hot day outside, as it has been for the past week, and several Avengers—*cough* Natasha and Clint—decided they wanted to go swimming to get out of the humid air suffocating the Avenger's tower.

The air conditioning had been malfunctioning as of late, leaving the tower hot and sticky and its inhabitants miserable. So, in a last attempt to cool off, the two assassins recommended going out for a swim in Tony's roof pool. Everyone readily agreed except for Tony, who was stubborn about it for some reason, but after Clint used his puppy dog eyes on him, he was putty in their hands.

Currently, all the Avengers were in the pool, except for Tony. Natasha was lying on an inflatable pool bed, Steve was swimming laps around the outer edge of the pool, Clint and Thor were hitting a beach ball back and forth, and even Bruce was in the pool searching for some relief from the insistent heat. Tony was the only Avenger not in the water, having taken up residence on a nearby pool chair, sipping a strawberry smoothie and tapping on one of his Stark tablets.

The rest of the team, except his brother Clint, couldn't understand why Tony wouldn't get in the water. It was border lining a hundred degrees outside and he's got to be burning up. The stubborn man will end up getting heat stroke before the day's over with, the way he's going.

"Get off your tablet and get in the pool Stark, before I make you," Natasha yelled, lifting up her sunglasses to give Tony a firm glare that means she's not playing around.

"It's very hot out Brother Stark! Why don't you join us in this refreshing pool of water?" Thor boomed out in a loud voice.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," Tony argued, deliberately avoiding Natasha's gaze by focusing on the tablet screen in front of him.

"He's got a smoothie and he's under an umbrella. I'm sure he's fine," Clint piped up, wading towards the other side of the pool to retrieve the beach ball from where Thor had spiked it.

"Let's through him in. If he doesn't want to come in, then let's make him," Natasha voiced to Steve, and got off her pool bed, already moving towards the metal ladder with the Steve following.

Clint didn't realize what was happening till it was too late, he was all the way on the other side of the pool and unable to stop them in time. Steve and Natasha quickly snuck up to Tony and quickly grabbed him, ignoring his protests and threw him into the water. "NO! STOP!" Clint yelled out to them.

 _Water was all around him, swallowing him up, flooding into his mouth and nose, choking him. He was drowning, he couldn't breathe. CLINT, ANYONE, HELP! He thrashed around in the pool water, trying to get to the surface, but he couldn't distinguish whish way was up and which was down. He was going to die in his own pool, killed by his fellow Avengers. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Clint…_

"NO! TONY! Clint screamed out, hurriedly swimming to the area where Tony was thrown in. "HE CAN'T SWIM!" he shouted to the two who threw his brother in.

Bruce and Thor swam over to the brothers, concerned for their friend. Natasha and Steve just stood at the pool's edge, triumphant grins slowly morphing into bewildered frowns.

"TONY! TONY!" Clint yelled out before diving under the water and pulling his older brother to the surface, where Tony greedily sucked in oxygen.

Tony choked and sputtered out water from where he had swallowed some in his panic. _Air had never tasted so good and amazing. He was okay. He wasn't dying. Clint's got him; he's going to be fine._ "Cli…nt….Clin…t" he sputtered out.

"I got you. You're okay, Tony. Help me get him out of the water!" he commanded the two Avengers, who stood on the side of the pool wearing guilty expressions. They quickly did as told, helping Tony up and out of the water and onto the ground.

Tony just lay there panting, taking deep breaths in and out, and soaking up plenty of oxygen. Steve and Natasha backed up giving the gasping man space to breathe along with his panicked younger brother, who bolted out of the pool as soon as his brother was on land, almost slipping and falling in his haste to get to Tony.

"Tony? Hey, just breathe. You're okay. You're at the Avengers' tower with me and the other Avengers," Clint reassured, making certain that Tony knew where he was and that he wasn't back in Afghanistan.

Clint fretted over his brother, making sure he was breathing okay and that he would be fine. He was a nervous wreck, and when Natasha stepped forward asking _what the heck that was_ , he snapped. "Haven't you done enough already?! You threw my brother into the water without his permission, when he clearly told you he didn't want to be in the water. Also there's the fact that he's scared of the water after what happened in Afghanistan, and you guys just didn't care! Just leave us!" Clint lashed out in anger, standing up and screaming in Natasha and Steve's faces.

"Clint…Clint. Come on, it wasn't their fault," Tony reassured, having sat up after catching his breath, and grabbed onto Clint's arm, trying to get his brother's attention and calm his younger brother down.

"Wasn't their fault?! They threw you into the pool! You could have drowned! You could have died!" Clint yelled back at his older brother before snapping his fierce gaze back on his two victims.

"But I didn't and I'm fine, Clint," Tony encouraged, standing up and dragging the archer back away from Natasha and Steve.

"We're really sorry Tony we didn't know," Steve apologized for him and Natasha. "We'll just leave you two alone," he offered and the rest of the team made their way off the roof and back down to their rooms. Thor giving the brothers a nod of understanding, while Bruce stayed behind a minute to make sure Tony would be okay, health wise, before also taking his leave.

As soon as they were alone, Tony wrapped Clint up in a brotherly hug. To comfort himself and his younger brother; they both had tears in their eyes, one worried about losing the other and the other worried about dying and leaving the other behind.

Tony ran his hands through Clint's wet, shaggy brown hair, trying to assure his brother that he was truly alright, while Clint wrapped his arms tightly around Tony in an effort to comfort him and to squeeze his brother's insides out, _or at least that's what it seemed like to Tony._

"I'm fine. It was just a little scare; they didn't know any better," Tony mumbled into Clint's shoulder.

"I know…I just…you could've died if I hadn't had pulled you out in time, and they would've just _watched,_ " Clint choked out, emotional over the event that had transpired.

"No, as soon as they realized I couldn't swim, they would've jumped in and saved me. I'd have been fine," Tony reassured, pushing Clint at arms length to catch his baby blues with his own honey brown eyes. "Now come on, let's go get some different clothes on and go out to eat," he offered, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and leading him off the roof to the elevator.

"Okay. Can we go to that café that just opened up down the street? I hear they have great bagels," Clint asked.

"Oooh yeah! I could go for some bagels, I'm starved!" Tony agreed, picking up his pace at the prospect of the yummy pastry.

And that's how Clint knew his brother would be all right. They might have had quite a scare today, but the brothers could withstand anything when they had each other by their side. Together they could conquer anything, even past demons and new ones. The bond between brothers is unbreakable, stronger than ever. Especially, the relationship between Tony and Clint.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment on your way out.**

 **I'm working on a couple more stories, Merlin and another Avenger fanfic with possibly a different brother pairing (maybe Tony, Loki, and Thor? Or something else? Or the same one? I haven't decided yet.).**

 **Any recommendations or suggestions are appreciated, just comment. (It only takes two seconds)**


End file.
